


An Unfortunate Hand [PODFIC]

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Voices, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Poker, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Prompto's mouth is dry. His brain's coming up with some pretty amazing mental pictures, just from those words alone. He squirms in his chair, and Gladio laughs. "Someone's interested.""So? I'm into it, what can I say." He shifts again. Even if he loses, there's no order he can think of that he won't love following – not from these guys. "Let's do it.""I'm in," says Noct, not a beat of hesitation."And I," says Ignis."So deal already," says Gladio – and Ignis does, long fingers steady and sure on the cards.





	An Unfortunate Hand [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unfortunate Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374276) by [Asidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asidian/pseuds/Asidian). 

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/An%20Unfourtunate%20Hand.mp3) | 54:31 | 37.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Poker Face_ by Lady Gaga

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
